


I love you just the way you are

by Softsliders29



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, GN!READER, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Other, very self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softsliders29/pseuds/Softsliders29
Summary: late one night Din starts asking you questions. You aren't sure where he's going with it until he says he loves you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	I love you just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha this is super self indulgent. I guess it's official that I've fallen down the Pedro rabbit hole but oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and requests are open. So send me some in the comments or in my ask box on tumblr, same username as here. Also, this ends kind of abruptly because I kinda suck and didn't know what else to add.

It was a quiet night. You had already put Grogu to bed and were now making your way up to the cockpit to see if Mando needed anything. This was your routine for the time being. You enjoyed it, loving the small family you had found in Mando and the kid. 

You hadn’t really been here that long though. Only a few months. But you supposed it was long enough. Long enough to start caring for Grogu. Hell, you’d probably die for that little green guy. And Mando. Now, Mando was a different story. You had fallen for him over the course of the months. 

You hadn’t realized it at first, never really considering it as a possibility. But then you started noticing the little things. The things he did for you and Grogu. How they touched your heart in that breathless way. And before you knew it you loved him. 

You had never seen his face. That didn’t matter to you. He was a beautiful person, deep down. And that’s what mattered. He had a kind heart. And even though he had done some stuff, hell he was a bounty hunter, you still knew he had a soft side. 

Sometimes that soft side came out in front of you. And those were the moments that caused you to rethink the way you felt about him. How he’d talk to Grogu when he didn’t think you were around. The way he’d protect you if maker forbid you got in the middle of the action. The little touches that had developed in the months you’d been around. At first if you even accidentally made contact he’d freeze up. But now he’d often run a gloved hand over yours or pat you on the shoulder. Small things that showed you he cared about you. 

But you knew the likelihood of it being anything more was slim to none. And you were fine with that. You were just lucky to have even known him. You were content with how it was. But if he ever tried to make it anything more, you wouldn’t be opposed. 

When you made your way up to the cockpit, you were greeted by the sight of Mando sitting in the driver’s seat. You lightly tapped on his shoulder. 

“The kid’s asleep. Do you need anything?” You ask.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you.” He says and you can’t help the warmth that makes its way to your face. 

“Alright. I’m gonna take a shower.” You say and start to walk to the ladder. But before you can make your exit, a gloved hand shoots out to grab your wrist. 

“Stay for a bit? If you want to.” He says and you nod. 

“Of course.” You take a seat and wait for him to speak about whatever he needs to. But his words don’t come at first. You sit there in silence and look at the stars, slightly confused. 

You’re about to ask what’s wrong until his voice comes out, barely a whisper. 

“Have you… have you thought about… dating? Someone?” He asks and you can’t help but get your hopes up. 

“Sure. I mean, I guess so.” You say, trying to keep your voice steady. 

“What about… me?” He asks and you feel your breath catch. You hope he doesn’t hear it. 

“I’ve thought about it.” You say. You still don’t know for sure what he’s getting at. You can guess but you don’t want to be wrong. Maybe he’s going to tell you to get off the ship now that you’ve revealed this to him. You can’t be too sure. 

“It wouldn’t be like normal dating.” He says and you don’t know why. Is he trying to warn you or something? Set up ground rules? 

“I know. But it wouldn’t matter to me.” You say with a shrug. Of course it wouldn’t. To even be able to call him yours would be enough for you. You know the physical aspects wouldn’t be… normal. But you didn’t care about that stuff. 

He turns to you now. You know he’s looking into your eyes even though you can’t see it. 

“What about a year down the line? You wouldn’t even be able to see my face. That wouldn’t get to you?” He asks. 

“I mean, sure, I’d wonder what you’d look like. But at the end of the day it wouldn’t matter. I know you. I know who you are. How kind you are. How caring and how beautiful you are as a person.” You say.

When the silence lasts longer than you want you start to get worried. Maybe now you’d overstepped. You almost want to make a mad dash for the exit but you don’t. You can’t leave him like this. 

You’re about to say something, take it all back, when his hand moves up to cup your cheek. You let out a breath, not even realizing you were holding one in the first place. 

“I can’t guarantee you a luxurious life. Or even a safe one. But I can guarantee that I love you.” He says and you wonder if you’re even breathing at all at this point. 

“I love you too.” You say back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
